comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daily Sage (Earth-2165)
The Daily Sage is a newspaper based in Konohagakure, in the Land of Fire, and thus is the primary source of news for the country's citizens. Amachi is the Sage's current editor. Because of its influence over the minds of many benders and nonbenders in the nation, the newspaper is known to have its content slanted by the Shinobi Ministry by telling the events the Minister for the Shinobi and their Grand Secretariats want to be listen. Overview Distribution Aside from small circulation publications, the Daily Sage is the only newspaper in the Land of Fire. Headquartered in Konohagakure, the Sage is delivered to households across the country by doves. The payment is effected by placing ryō coins in the pouch that is tied to the dove's leg. In the occasion that a breakthrough event occur, Daily Sage editions are rushed out. Subscriptions cost 1 ryō, and it is also delivered by members of the Land of Fire Armed Forces and the sensei and apprentices at Seireitei every morning. The Sage is not the only publication in the whole world, however, but duo to the influence and power of the Land of Fire and Konohagakure, it is the most widely known and read. The stories presented in the paper are more often not public opinion. When the Sage published stories that derided Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade, most villagers believed in what they read. Integrity While the Daily Sage has printed facts through its history, it gained a negative reputation for being biased, corrupt, sensationalist and deceptive in their headlines and news. It is clear to the even the least informed that the government has a tight control over what is published or not, and so facts can be purposefully misleading, if not outright fabricated, and that the means of obtaining information range from unethical to illegal. The governmental control over the Ministry is so much that the Sage pressure the government and go after official sources. Many people in Naruto's circle of friends feel that the Shinobi Ministry "leans heavily" on the Daily Sage. Effectively, the Sage has created a near monopoly based around misleading journalism - while countless of news are accurate, it leads its readers into drawing the wrong conclusions. From within circles of the tabloid, it is clear that there is little to no regard about accuracy, as well as no consequence of accountability for unethical journalistic practices. Shiho represents the epithome of the unethical means of gathering of the newspaper; while a prominent journalist, Shiho was extremely corrupt and fake with information, writing what she wanted with a disregard for truth, objectivity, or accuracy. She took words from people she interviewed and twisted them to create sensational tales with little to no resemblance to reality. She also illegally turned herself into a beetle to spy on others and gain information without being noticed. Description The Daily Prophet reports everything that occurs around the world. It also includes a zoology column that is run in every Wednesday and a kuai section with a boxed table featuring all teams in a league, which are ranked by the total number of points they scored, also including articles of recent matches and other items of interest for fans of the sport. Benders do not require political flavours in their news coverage, though the Sage does have a political agenda. Because benders are a relatively beleaguered community, they are interested in the same kinds of stories all the time, be it in law infractions or when the next Weird Brothers concert will occur. The Daily Sage allows for numerous ads to circulate in their newspaper by companies such as Future Industries, which includes products such as clothing, kunais, floo powder acceleator, among others. The Shinobi Ministry uses advertisement spaces for themselves, posting numerous warnings, and classes on defensive spells, including spells to safeguard homes. History Creation The Daily Sage has been publishing their news since 156 AG, the same year when it described the revolutionist Tarrlok, head of the extremist anti-nonbender group known as the Equalists, as "less a shinobi, more a lazy walrus-like object who lies all day on a rather smelly cushion, and expects people to admire him for it". The Daily Sage covered the rise of power of Orochimaru, questioning if then-Minister of Shinobi Homura Mitokado was doing enough in reporting the reasons for the increase in security measures taken at Konohagakure and the Seireitei Shinobi Academy. Recent history During the Shinobi Ministry's campaign to discredit Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade, the Sage was of instrumental importance to convince the general public that both individuals were fear-mongering or simply manipulating others. The Shinobi Ministry was responsible for the unfair journalism in the summer where Danzō Shimura attempted to discredit Uzumaki's report that Orochimaru had reemerged and that the Akatsuki were at bay. Asami Satō subscribed to the newspaper so she could keep on track of the Ministry's agenda and understand what their enemies were saying. Biwake Nara cancelled her subscription as she believed in the Hokage over the Ministry. Naruto originally kept his subscription only so that he could skim through the front page in search of information about Orochimaru, the Akatsuki, and Sasuke Uzumaki's movements, unaware that the Ministry fervently denied their reemergence. After then-Minister for the Shinobi Danzō Shimura was forced to admit before the Kage Council that Lord Madara Uchiha had somehow returned to life, the Sage changed its narrative overnight by calling Naruto a "a lone voice of truth". The newspaper bought Naruto's interview about Orochimaru from one year earlier and claimed it was exclusive. Third Great Shinobi War After the Battle of the Iron Monastery and the death of Danzō, the entirety of the shinobi world was forced to accept the rebirth of Madara Uchiha, the Daily Sage reported the events and terror that started aflicting the nations across the world. When the Yūrei took over the Ministry, they took over the Daily Sage as well, leading all subsequent deaths at the hands of Yūrei to stop being reported. Numerous fake news, such as articles about nonbender-borns stealing chi from true shinobi, were also publioshed during this time. After Yamato became the new Minister of the Shinobi, the Daily Sage has been undergoing a process to de-corrupt itself alongside all other institutions under the Ministry. Category:Earth-2165 Category:Organizations of Earth-2165 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227